Apocalipsis Z
by REX RS6
Summary: Tres años de apocalipsis constante, nadie es capaz de huir de los peligros que este representa, un joven, llamado Trunks Brief, busca una manera de poder acabar con esto, pero los peligros son muchos para alcanzarlo ¿Lograra su objetivo? ¿Conseguirá terminar con el apocalipsis? Una historia de romance, acción, drama, para alcanzar la paz Pasen y lean por favor fic de Trunks y Pan.
1. Prólogo

Tres años, tres largos años han pasado desde que esta pesadilla comenzó, ahora me encuentro solo, no tengo a nadie a mi lado, hace tres años que un desconocido virus infecto todo el planeta, los doctores solo lo llamaron "el virus Z", este maldito virus puede causar dos efectos en las personas, la primera, es una dolorosa muerte y la segunda, una mutación en el cuerpo del infectado, los transforma en diferentes clases de monstruos, nadie ha sido capaz de encontrar la cura, y no solo eso, tres meses después del descubrimiento del virus, extraterrestres, créanlo o no, extraterrestres invadieron el planeta, no sabemos quién es el que los dirige, pero se encarga de esclavizar tanto a los mutantes como a los pocos humanos que se encuentran fuera del peligro del virus. 

Yo me llamo Trunks Brief, ya no se qué hacer, ahora solo me dirijo a España, a encontrar aliados para que me ayuden a combatir contra este mal, ya nada es como lo recordaba, mi familia y yo salimos de Japón en busca de ayuda, mi madre es una gran inventora, tal vez la conozcan, se llama Bulma Brief y mi padre, es un famoso guerrero, se llama Vegeta, también tengo una hermana, se llama Bra, tiene la belleza de mi madre y la actitud de mi padre, y la gran inteligencia de ambos. 

Odio esto, hace dos años se llevaron a mi hermana y hace un año atrás a mis padres, se que todo esto tiene una solución, pero… cual?. Mi madre, mientras viajábamos estuvo buscando la cura para este virus, pero… todo fue en vano, no hay ni una sola pista o muestra de que el virus pueda desaparecer, y además, eso no es todo, junto con el virus, una radiación muy extraña también cubrió el planeta por cinco días, después desapareció, no fue mortal ya que nadie murió, pero… algo extraño paso, esa radiación, a algunos de nosotros nos otorgó poderes, ya sean mentales, físicos o de energía, mi padre y yo adquirimos esos poderes, pero aún no soy capaz de controlarlo. 

Por una fuente, me entere de que hay una resistencia en España y es por eso que voy hacia allá, me dijeron que son dirigidos por un guerrero de nombre Son Gokú, quien siempre ayuda a los demás en compañía de sus hijos Gohan y Goten, también lo ayuda su nieta Pan. 

El cielo ya no es lo que fue, su brillo desapareció, todo el planeta tiene un ambiente apocalíptico, en las noches, ni siquiera la luz de la luna y estrella son capaces de iluminar esta tierra, me veo obligado a detenerme para que no me ataquen esos mutantes y esos extraterrestres, solo llevo conmigo tres capsulas, en una llevo una moto, en la cual avanzo durante el día, en la otra, una casa, invento de mi madre, la cual se camufla con el paisaje y en la última, herramientas, no sé qué hacer con ellas, pero espero poder crear algo de utilidad con ello. 

La única ropa que tengo, son unos pantalones blancos (como los de Mirai Trunks), una playera algo ajustada, unas botas negras y una capa con capucha, por suerte tengo este reloj G.P.S que me dio mi madre, asi llegare a España y espero me quieran ayudar en esto. 

Justo ahora me subo en mi moto, y emprendo el viaje de nuevo hacia España, solo espero poder llegar con vida y sin ser infectado por ese virus. 

CONTINUARA…


	2. Una nueva amiga

**Primero que nada, quiero agradecer a ****valitassjmissotaku**** y a ****danielita1999**** por haber comentado el primer cap de esta historia, y para valita, si será un fic de varios capitulo, yo estimo que entre 20 a 30, tal vez menos tal vez más.  
Y perdonen que sea tan corto, estoy casi sin tiempo, últimamente la tarea es mas harta.  
Sin más que decir, a leer**

**Una nueva amiga**

Aún sigo en mi viaje para llegar a España, ahora me encuentro en los límites de Paris-Francia, solo me falta alrededor de dos semanas de viaje para llegar a España y encontrar ayuda, por ahora viajo en mi moto por los bosques, ya casi es de noche, el sol empieza a ocultarse poco a poco, creo que ya debo detenerme, no me debo arriesgar a que me ataquen esos monstruos. 

Estoy a punto de detenerme cuando escucho una explosión muy cerca del lugar, que será?, mejor voy a averiguar, me dirijo a pie hacia el lugar de la explosión, mientras camino, veo una espada un tanto vieja, pero aun parece útil, así que la tomo y sigo mi camino, al llegar pude ver a una chica de cabellos y ojos negro luchar dificultosamente contra tres de esos monstruos y cinco de los extraterrestres, no veo que tenga marcas de alguna mordida en su cuerpo, mejor la ayudo. 

*El peli lila corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia donde estaba la chica, cuando llego pudo ver como uno de los extraterrestres la noqueaba golpeándola en la nuca, por tratar de ayudar a la pelinegra uso la espada que encontró y empezó a combatir contra los monstruos, esa espada pudo cortar a los monstruos en dos fácilmente, cosa que impresiono al peli lila, después se enfrentó a los extraterrestres. 

X: quien eres tu niño? 

Trunks: solo soy un humano 

X2: no te hagas al gracioso, quién eres? 

Trunks: soy Trunks Brief, tal vez les suene mi apellido 

X: Brief?... ah ya se, eres pariente de esa tal Bulma, verdad? 

Trunks: así que la conocen, díganme donde esta! 

X3: crees que te lo diremos? Jajaja, primero muertos!, nosotros somos soldados de alto rango 

Trunks: como quieran 

El pelilila corrió a una increíble velocidad contra sus oponentes, estos tenían una especie de pistola en sus brazos, los extraterrestres disparaban a diestra y siniestra pero el ojiazul esquivaba ágilmente los disparos, llego a estar al frente de uno de esos soldados y le atravesó el estomago con la espada, después llego a otro y lo corto en dos y así sucesivamente hasta acabar con los cinco soldados. 

Al acabar se colgó la espada en la espalda, lanzo la capsula de la casa y tomo a la chica pelinegra en brazos, haciéndola entrara en la casa y la deposito en su cama* 

Ya paso un día desde que encontré a esta chica, creo que ya son alrededor de las once de la mañana y aun no despierta, mientras espero preparo el desayuno hasta que escucho a la chica preguntar "dónde estoy?" 

Trunks: estas en mi casa –le respondí mientras entraba a mi habitación- 

X: cómo llegue aquí? 

Trunks: ayer te encontré peleando contra esos monstruos, te desmayaron y yo los derrote con esa espada –le señale la espada que estaba apoyada contra la pared- 

X: gracias… por cierto, de dónde vienes? 

Trunks: vengo desde Japón, busco a un tal Son Gokú 

X: Gokú?: para que quieres encontrar a mi abuelo? 

Trunks: abuelo?, tu eres su nieta Pan? 

X: si, yo soy, pero dime, para que lo necesitas? 

Trunks: me dijeron que él lidera una resistencia en España, así que voy hacia allá 

Pan: qué casualidad, yo también voy hacia allá, si quieres podemos viajar juntos 

Trunks: no es necesario 

Pan: vamos, no sea así, yo conozco atajos para llegar más fácil a España, además no te dejaran pasar fácilmente, los de la resistencia tenemos una clave y si no la sabes te mataran sin dudarlo 

Trunks: está bien, puedes viajar conmigo 

Pan: me alegro –lo dijo esbozando una sonrisa…hermosa?- 

Trunks: mejor ven, hice el desayuno con lo que tengo en esta casa 

Pan: está bien, por cierto, cuál es tu nombre? 

Trunks: soy Trunks Brief 

Pan: mucho gusto  
Al decirlo se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla derecha, por qué lo hizo?, solo es un desayuno por favor, eso hizo que me sonrojara mucho, no estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de trato 

Pan: gracias por ayudarme y… darme de comer jejeje 

Que rara es esta chica, pero a la vez es muy agradable, espero que enserio sepa cómo llegar más rápido a España, aun así, algo me dice que me llevare bien con ella. 

CONTINUARA…


	3. La llegada

**Gracias a danielita1999 por su comentario nwn espero que les guste, y perdonen que sea tan corto.**

**La llegada**

POV Trunks  
Después de aquel beso, empezamos a desayunar tranquilamente, ella me empezó a contar sobre sus diversas aventuras, mejor dicho misiones, junto a su abuelo y el resto de su familia. Al parecer, la resistencia a la que pertenece es muy agradable, divertida y muy confiable, en serio deseo llegar pronto a ese lugar y tener apoyo para descubrir la cura a este fatal virus, junto al fin de esos extraterrestres.

-Y cuéntame de ti, por qué buscas unírtenos?- me preguntó ella

-En verdad…quiero acabar con esta pesadilla, hace tres años que se propagó y con mi familia tratamos de descubrir pistas para hallar la cura, sin embargo, no pudimos. Hace dos años esos extraterrestres se llevaron a mi hermana y hace un año, a mis padres. Como puedes ver, he estado viajando solo este último año, puede salvar a unas cuantas personas y puede acabar con unos cuantos monstruos.

-Sí que la pasaste difícil- me dijo con pena –pero ya verás que todo se arreglará, tarde o temprano pondremos fin a esto, y volveremos a ser felices como antes- me dijo esbozando de nuevo esa sonrisa.

No lo parece, pero esta chica tiene buen raciocinio, además de un buen corazón, para ser casi una niña…es muy madura.

Después de desayunar le ofrecí el baño para que se dé una ducha, por suerte, aún hay ropa de mi hermana, que al parecer le es de su talla. Luego, emprendimos el viaje a España, en el camino hubo uno que otro percance, como fallos de la moto en la que íbamos y encuentros con los monstruos, nada que no se pueda solucionar.

Debo admitir que me sorprendió bastante que Pan, tenga una pistola con balas especiales, las cuales, con apenas entrar en contacto con la víctima, la pulverizaban sin dejar rastro alguno.

Después de cinco días, llegamos al atajo que me menciono, el cual era una especie de túnel subterráneo, que al parecer, estaba totalmente vacío, en otras palabras, fuera del peligro, así que después de decirle que se sujete bien, puse la moto a máxima velocidad y recorrimos todo ese túnel en menos de una hora. Al salir, vi con impresión, que todo el lugar que estaba al alcance de mi vista, estaba totalmente sano, sin edificios destruidos, plantas y algunas cosechas en perfecto estado, además de una especie de mansión, el cual supuse que era el refugio donde todos los miembros de la resistencia dormían y hacían sus investigaciones.

-Este es el lugar, que te parece?- me dijo Pan

-Es sorprendente, no creí que su refugio estuviera en tan buenas condiciones- admití mientras apagaba la moto y la convertía de nuevo en una capsula

-Te sorprenderás cuando veas el interior de la mansión, es más increíble que esto

Dicho eso, ella me llevo a la puerta y apareció una especie de teclado digital, en el cual, después de escribir un código y susurrar una frase, la puerta se abrió dejándome ver algo increíble, todo era tecnología pura, el piso de metal, paredes con computadoras digitales, armas en las paredes listas para alguna pelea y una puerta que, según ella, iba a un campo de entrenamiento.

-Bienvenido al refugio- me dijo sonriente

-Veo que ya llegaste Pan, quien es el mocoso?- preguntó un hombre de cabellos alborotados con un hombre muy parecido a él detrás, acaso eran gemelos?

-Él es Trunks Brief, un superviviente que me ayudo cerca de Francia-

-Dijiste Brief?- pregunto el acompañante de ese sujeto, no pudiendo ocultar su sorpresa, acaso me conoce?

CONTINUARA…


	4. Nueva Familia

**POV Trunks:**

Uno de los sujetos de cabello alborotado, el que parecía ser más joven, me miraba sorprendido desde que le dije mi apellido, sus ojos se clavaron en mí y me examinaba con la mirada, de arriba abajo sin perder detalle, inevitablemente me puse nervioso.

-L-le pasa algo?- pregunté nervioso

-No…nada, solo que….-de un momento a otro el sujeto apareció en mi delante con los ojos desbordando…alegría?- Jamás pensé encontrarme con un pariente de Bulma!

Me quede sorprendido por un breve momento, él conoce a mi madre… -C-Cómo conoce a mi madre?- logre decirle sorprendiéndolo aún más.

-Tú madre!?

-S-sí, Bulma Brief es mi madre…

-P-pero por qué llevas su apellido y no el de tu padre?

-Es que en realidad, siempre usé el apellido de mi madre, a mi padre no le gusta que se sepa su apellido…

-…Podrías decirme el apellido de tu padre? *Su rostro se me hace familiar* _se dijo Gokú_

-Ouji, mi apellido paterno es Ouji

-O-ouji?...p-por si acaso tu padre se llama Vegeta Ouji?

-Así es…

-Con razón tu rostro se me hacía tan familiar! Tu rostro es sumamente idéntico al de Vegeta!

Lo miré sorprendido –Usted conoce a mi padre?-

-Por supuesto! Solíamos ser rivales en los torneos de artes marciales

-Kakaroto! Deja de hablar!- grito el otro sujeto, mirándolo bien, noté que tenía una cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda.

-Lo siento papá- se disculpó…un momento…su padre es él?!

-Abuelito Gokú, deja que termine de presentarse- dijo Pan…él es Son Gokú? Me lo imaginé más serio.

-Descuiden- dije –no hay problema, mucho gusto Son Gokú- le dije extendiéndole mi mano.

-Mucho gusto Trunks- me devolvió el gesto.

-Que quieres aquí mocoso?- hablo el de la cicatriz.

-Vine para aliarme a ustedes, toda mi familia fue secuestrada por esos extraterrestres y quiero ayudar de alguna forma a detenerlos, sé que esta resistencia es la más sólida y unida en el mundo-

El padre de Gokú se quedó callado por un momento, al igual que su hijo, este me miraba con un deje de lastima…Pan…se mantenía por el momento al margen esperando la respuesta de quien sería su bisabuelo. Pude ver, en su mirada, un deje de esperanza, no puedo asegurar lo que pienso pero…acaso…ellos pasan por lo mismo que yo?

-Está bien mocoso, puedes unírtenos, mi nombre es Son Bardock- el padre de Gokú me miró si mostrar expresión alguna en su rostro, pero de alguna forma…pude sentir que en sus palabras habían algo que me consolaban… -Pan- se dirigió a su bisnieta –Encárgate de enseñarle el lugar y presentarlo a todos- Dicho esto, subió unas gradas para desaparecer de mi vista.

Por un momento, el salón donde nos encontrábamos, se quedó en silencio, me voltee a ver a Pan y tenía las manos entrelazadas en su pecho, para mí fue como un signo de alivio por parte de ella…pero por qué se siente así?

-Bienvenido Trunks, nuestra resistencia se llama ''Dragon'', aquí todos somos amigos, pero siempre hay uno que otro que no logra adaptarse con los demás. Espero que tú no seas de esos. Bueno, nos vemos!- se despidió Gokú alzando un brazo para después correr detrás de su padre.

Estos tres años que pase escapando con mi familia, fueron los más devastadores, pero ahora al fin pude llegar a la resistencia que buscábamos…Dragon…hump…un nombre intrigante…no lo creen?

**POV NORMAL**

Después de lo acontecido con Gokú y su padre Bardock, Pan llevo a Trunks en un recorrido por todo el lugar. Cada lugar al que entraban o salían era totalmente sorprendente. Pudo apreciar un campo de entrenamiento, un comedor, un bar, un patio con una hermosa vista y un lugar que parecía ser la armería.

-Estos son los lugares más importantes que hay en la base- le dijo Pan

-Sí que tienen de todo…pero…como consiguieron todo esto?

-En realidad…esta mansión era de mi abuelito Satán…

-''Era''?

-Si…hace dos años…él fue asesinado por los extraterrestres. Cuando todo esto empezó él nos ofreció refugio, esta mansión era una de campo, eso explica el hermoso paisaje que hay por fuera. Un día, un extraterrestre que venía por información y reconocimiento, casi llega a este lugar, mi abuelo Satán, le encargo a mi abuelo Gokú cuidar de mí, sabía que sería la última vez que lo vería. Después, salió de la mansión y distrajo al extraterrestre todo el tiempo que puedo mientras mi papá activaba el camuflaje de la casa, también cerro el pasaje secreto por el cual llegamos…pero…a través de las cámaras que había por el lugar vimos como mi abuelito logro matar a ese extraterrestre, pero lo hizo con su último suspiro, ya que antes de matarlo el maldito le atravesó parte del pecho con el arma que tenía…aún no sabemos que paso…pero tal vez mi abuelito tenia poderes en ese momento, cosa que ayudo a matar al extraterrestre. Después de enterrarlo y hacer modificaciones al rastreador que tenía ese tipo, logramos engañar a su jefe haciéndole creer que este lugar estaba deshabitado, después destruimos el aparato para que no logren localizarnos.

Trunks, después de escuchar aquella historia, instintivamente abrazo a Pan, para consolarla un poco, ya que de sus mejillas caían pequeñas lágrimas, símbolo del amor y afecto que tenía con su difunto abuelo.

-Él siempre me quiso, por eso…estoy decidida a acabar con esto, no quiero que nadie más muera- dijo para después corresponder al abrazo del peli lila.

**POV PAN**

Estuvimos varios minutos abrazados, no sé exactamente cuántos, pero disfrute del abrazo, por alguna razón, Trunks me hacía sentir protegida…y a la vez me sentía capaz de proteger a todos. Iba a decirle ''gracias'', pero una voz me interrumpió.

-Pan! Que haces abrazada a ese extraño!?- me voltee a ver a mis espaldas pensando que era mi padre, pero…

-L-Lo siento pa…-rápidamente cambie mi expresión de preocupación, por enfado- tío Goten! –le grite recriminándole ya que podía verse a leguas que se estaba aguantando la risa.

-Jajajajaj, perdón sobrinita, no pude evitarlo- dijo estallando en risas, cosa que obviamente me ponía roja, pero no exactamente por el coraje.

-Etto…quien es él?- me preguntó Trunks susurrándome al oído.

-Ah sí, perdona, él es mi molesto tío Goten- lo presente mientras le sacaba la lengua en un acto infantil.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Trunks Brief

-…- mi tío se quedó callado un rato mientras inspeccionaba con la mirada a Trunks, este empezaba a ponerse nervioso por el silencio incomodo que se hizo presente, para después…- Hola! Mucho gusto, me llamo Son Goten, hijo del líder Son Gokú- …presentarse estrechándole amistosamente la mano en señal de saludo y aceptación, mi tío siempre se comportaba así con los nuevos, debo admitirlo, a mí también me causaba gracia esa actuación suya.

-Tío, el me ayudo cerca de los límites de Francia, yo lo traje aquí porque dijo que quería unirse a nosotros, el bisabuelo ya lo acepto- le dije mostrándole una sonrisa

-Vaya! No creí que el abuelo lo aceptara tan rápido, normalmente los tortura un poco haciéndoles preguntas incomodas jajaj-

Reí ante su comentario, la cara de Trunks parecía que se la llevo el diablo, la verdad es que estaba consciente de la forma en la que mi bisabuelo ''tortura'' a los nuevos, por eso estuve rezando porque no le hiciera lo mismo a Trunks delante de mí, sus preguntas en verdad son un tanto vergonzosas.

-Si lo sé, por eso me sentí aliviada cuando el bisabuelo no le hizo eso a Trunks jajajaja-

-*Esa era la razón de que parecía aliviada?*- _se preguntó Trunks mentalmente._

-Jajaja, lo sé, yo lo llevare a que se presente con los demás, reúnelos a todos en el salón sobrina, lo llevare a dar una vuelta- me dijo mi tío para después tomar a Trunks del brazo y llevarlo, literalmente, a rastras del lugar en el que estábamos.

No puede evitar reír al ver la cara de Trunks al ser arrastrado por mi tío, sé que esos dos se llevaran bien, quien sabe, tal vez, dentro de un tiempo, se vuelvan los mejores amigos. Estoy feliz de que Trunks haya logrado entrar a la resistencia, ahora…el forma parte de nuestra ''gran familia''.

CONTINUARA…


End file.
